Bedroom Habits
by Erisella
Summary: Eames has a habit of bringing strange things into the bedroom to use on Arthur. Arthur's trying to decide whether he hates it or not.


**Bedroom Habits**

**Summary:** Eames has a habit of bringing strange things into the bedroom to use on Arthur. Arthur's trying to decide whether he hates it or not.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** I don't own Inception. This was done for an inception_kink prompt.

**Warning:** Smut!

…~~~~…~~~~…

"You want to what?" Arthur's eyes were so wide it was practically comical.

"You should try everything at least once," Eames smirked, hands behind his back, "Please, love?"

The point man glared at the man standing before him, not able to fathom the fact that they were actually dating, "No."

"You're no fun."

"You knew that walking into this, Mr. Eames."

…~~~~…~~~~…

"Fuck, that's cold!" Arthur gasped, jerking forward to get away from whatever Eames was pressing against his opening. He looked behind him and saw the forger grinning devilishly. _With a cucumber in his hand._ The point man immediately pulled the covers over his naked body, glaring at the older man, "Seriously?"

"Oh come on," Eames retorted, waving the vegetable lewdly, "This won't feel any different than my cock."

Arthur continued to glare.

"Please, just loosen up this once. I promise you'll like it."

The point man rolled his eyes, "And if I don't?"

"You can punch me in the face."

Arthur considered that for a moment before sighing and pulling the covers off. He got back into position on his elbows and knees, ass up in the air. He could already feel himself blushing madly just at the thought that Eames was going to use that _thing_ on him. _This is so inappropriate_, he thought to himself. He could hear Eames opening a bottle of lube to coat the cucumber and then he was shivering, feeling the cucumber being pressed against his ass. Then the vegetable was slowly sliding into him, the difference in temperature causing him to gasp out loud as his hands fisted the sheets.

Eames knew how to use the cucumber, obviously having done it before. He slowly pushed it in and out, careful to keep a firm grip on the vegetable lest it get lost inside of his lover. He grinned, listening to the way Arthur was moaning at the sensation of the thing inside of him.

"Told you you'd like it," the forger said, prodding the depths of Arthur's ass with the cucumber.

The point man could hardly get the words out of his mouth, the pleasure going through him was far more than he had expected, "S-shut up!"

For months afterward, Arthur couldn't look at a cucumber without blushing.

…~~~~…~~~~…

Eames loved Halloween. He loved the costumes almost as much as he loved the candy. Almost. He had picked up a few nostalgic candies, just for the occasion. There was one he especially liked, mostly because of the potential it had in the bedroom.

"Darling, I'm home!" the forger called out as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Arthur barely looked up from his book when Eames walked into the room, but the forger was focused on doing something incredibly naughty. With quick strides, Eames made his way to where the point man was seated and pulled the man to him, kissing his lover deeply. Arthur gave a startled cry into the kiss, hands immediately going to the forger's shoulders to push him back.

"What are you doing?" the younger man gasped.

"I have a surprise for you," Eames said with a smile, pulling Arthur toward the bedroom, all the while kissing the other man's face and neck.

By the time they hit the bed, the point man wasn't so bothered by the fact that Eames had attacked him. They both stripped with record speed, tangled in each others arms as they kissed feverishly.

"Sixty nine," Eames' voice was commanding, "Now."

Arthur didn't argue and got up, shifting to slide on top of the forger. Once he got into place, he immediately took the older man's hardened penis into his mouth, sucking and licking with enthusiasm. Eames moaned and tried to keep control of himself as he gripped the younger man's ass, spreading those well rounded cheeks. He shoved his tongue against the tight ring of muscle, licking and probing. Then Arthur was moaning around his cock, pushing his hips back.

The forger couldn't help himself when his eyes landed on the candy he had picked up earlier, lying next to the bed. He stopped what he was doing for a quick moment to reach out and snatch it. The label read Ring Pop and the wrapper crinkled loudly as he opened it.

"Are you seriously eating candy at a moment like this?" Arthur asked, incredulous.

"Go back to sucking me off, love. I'll make it worth your while," the forger grinned, holding the candy by the ring and licking the sweet treat.

The point man rolled his eyes before wrapping his mouth around Eames' cock once more, working up and down the length with expert skill. The forger moaned against the candy in his mouth before he pulled the Ring Pop out, coated in saliva. He barely contained the smile on his lips when he spread the younger man's cheeks once more and in one swift motion pushed the candy into the waiting opening.

Arthur gasped, stopping what he was doing to look back at the forger, glaring. Eames gave a soft chuckle before moving the candy in and out of the point man, his tongue lapping at the sweet residue around the puckered hole. He could hear Arthur moaning, feel his body shivering. He continued licking and savoring, one hand moving to grasp the younger man's cock, stroking fast and hard. That must have triggered something in Arthur because in that moment Eames felt the tip of his penis hitting the back of the other man's throat over and over again.

Then he was coming, cursing and bucking his hips upward. He lay gasping for a moment before collecting himself and continuing his ministration on his lover, who cried out in pleasure. He removed the candy, shoving his tongue inside of Arthur, probing and cleaning the sugary coating the Ring Pop had left behind. Then Arthur was coming and moaning, his entire body stiffening and then relaxing. Yet Eames kept his tongue where it was, trying to get every last but of sweetness from inside the other man.

"Oh god, Eames, stop. It's too much," the point man moaned, his entire body shaking and shivering.

Eames absolutely loved Halloween.

…~~~~…~~~~…

"This isn't fair," Arthur was actually pouting.

Eames had gotten them a hotel with a bed that had a barred headboard. Arthur was currently handcuffed to it, completely naked, struggling to free himself to no avail. The forger couldn't help the smirk on his lips.

"If you keep struggling, I'll cuff your legs to the headboard too," Eames said, the idea itself turning him even more.

The point man glared at him, a look the forger had gotten quite used to in the past few months. Though he had to admit he certainly deserved it the last time when he decided to use the handle of a hairbrush on his lover… without any warnings. Of course, he got punched in the face afterward, but he didn't want to dwell on that detail. Instead, he drew out the surprise he had been keeping in his coat pocket. The contents inside the cloth bag rattled when he dropped it on the bed.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, his expression now one of concern.

Eames only smiled, opening the drawstring bag and letting the contents spill on the bed. Marbles. Marbles of all sizes.

The point man's eyes grew wide, "No. No. No. Don't you dare!"

The forger grinned wickedly as he situated himself on the bed, hauling Arthur's legs onto his shoulder. The younger man tried to struggle and get out of his hold, but Eames held tight, procuring a small packet of lubricant from his pocket. He tore it open with his teeth and squeezed the whole thing onto his fingers before pushing a single digit into Arthur.

"Damn it, Eames!" the point man gasped, the signs of struggle weakening.

Eames gave a soft laugh, kissing along the inside of Arthur's thigh as he worked in another finger, scissoring them and watching as the younger man's face lit up with pleasure. Slowly withdrawing his fingers, he picked up one of the smaller marbles and held it up examining it. Arthur gave him a look of frustration, opening his mouth to speak. Before the point man could get the words out, the forger pushed the smooth, glass marble into the younger man's waiting body.

"Oh, what's the point?" Arthur breathed, unable to argue anymore.

The forger only smiled, picking up marble after marble and pressing them into his lover's body, watching as the other man squirmed at the strange sensation. The balls on the bed quickly disappeared. Arthur's face was red with embarrassment.

"Now I have to keep them in," Eames said, his voice low and throaty as he opened his fly and pulled out his erection. He didn't give the younger man a chance to respond before he pushed his cock into Arthur's ass, marveling at the feel of the marbles being pushed deeper inside of the other man.

The point man gasped, his hands pulling at his restraints, though from the expression on his face, Eames knew it wasn't an action taken in protest.

"Oh fuck!" Arthur moaned, actually _pushing _his hips against the forger's.

Eames could practically hear the glass marbles clicking against one another as he drove himself into his lover, keeping the rhythm fast and steady. His hand automatically moved to circle around Arthur's cock, jerking it off with the motion of his thrusts. As he felt the heat in his stomach building, he threw his entire body into the act, using so much force the other man was being pushed up against the headboard.

Then Arthur was coming, crying out the forger's name. The way the point man's ass clamped down around Eames' cock made him go tumbling over the edge, stars flying across his vision. Eames took a moment to catch his breath and slowly pulled out of his lover. He held Arthur's legs back, marveling at the way the marbles slipped out of the younger man's opening, aided by his cum.

Afterward, when they had cleaned up and Arthur was free of the handcuffs, the point man punched Eames square in the jaw, practically knocking him out.

_Maybe I took it too far, _Eames thought to himself as he rubbed his sore jaw.

But then Arthur was pressed against him, smiling sleepily, "So, what are you bringing next time?"

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** Ah, smut. It makes the world go round. If you liked it, please leave a review. Thanks!

…~~~~…~~~~…


End file.
